


At Midnight

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Barbarryn, F/F, Fluff and Smut, New Year's Eve, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine its New Year’s Eve and your OTP are having sex and nearing climax just as the final countdown begins, with it getting more and more intense and pleasurable as the seconds get closer before both of them start off the new year with the “best orgasm of the year” and having post-coitus cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> Little late, I know, but I got this prompt late. Starting of 2015 with sexy Barbarryn smut! Woo!
> 
> Hope all of you had a good 2014 and can't wait for a great 2015!

11:46 PM, Austin, Texas, Rooster Teeth Office Building, closet off set. 

The two can hear everyone hooting and hollering outside, drinking and babbling about the last year. 

No one has questioned their whereabouts or where the two could have disappeared to. Which is a good thing of course. No one would interrupt their intimate moment together. 

Arryn ran her fingers through Barbara's hair, sighing joyfully as the brunette nipped at her neck playfully. She bit down gently, making Arryn squeak. 

"Don't stop." Arryn said, rubbing Barbara's back with her left hand. Barbara hummed in delight and nudged the Texan's neck with her head. 

"Don't worry, I don't plan to." The Canadian pressed her lips against Arryn's nape. "But I can do _more_." 

"Oh please do." Arryn pleaded, hands slipping into Barbara's shirt. Soon enough her wandering fingers found Barbara's bra and unclasped it with ease. 

Barbara laughed. "It's getting to easy for you to undress me. Some new clothes may be in order." 

"Only if I can come with." The blogger drawer out, making Barbara shiver in anticipation. 

"Oh you'll be there. Is it illegal to have sex in a dressing room?" Barbara asked, feeling Arryn shrug against her. 

"I guess we'll find out." 

"I didn't know I was dating such a _bad_ girl. Naughty, Arryn." Barbara joked, tickling her girlfriend with butterfly kisses. Arryn giggled. 

"Barbara it's getting late. Almost 2015." The Texan informed, hearing someone shout the time from outside. 

"Guess we better not delay then." Barbara undid the top button of Arryn's black blouse. She continued to do the same to the others in line until she could break open the pesky clothing to reveal her love's body. She was wearing a fancy white bra, one Barbara had never seen before. "You buy this without me? I feel betrayed." 

Barbara held a hand to her heart in mock hurt. Arryn rolled her eyes. 

"But you like it, don't you?" She received a dopey nod from a practically drooling Barbara. "That's the whole point." 

While the brunette had been busy gawking, the raven haired girl had unzipped her love's fly. 

"If my shirt is off, so is yours." Arryn said, tugging on the knit black shrug around her white shirt. 

"Alright, fair enough." Barbara pulled back to slide the short jacket off, lifting her shirt over her head. The bra was barely hanging, starting to fall from her shoulders. 

Arryn smirked perversely as she saw her girlfriend's naked upper body, helping remove the last article of clothing. 

"You still manage to look ridiculously adorable even when you want sex." The Canadian commented, smiling at Arryn. The Texan blushed. "I think the beanie helps." 

"I forgot I was wearing this thing." Arryn said, lifting a hand to take off the grey hat. Barbara stopped her. 

"Eh eh eh. What do you think you're doing? You're keeping that thing on. That way, if someone happens to ruin our private session we can say we weren't entirely naked." The queen of logic informed, making Arryn laugh. 

"Okay sure. Now shut up and kiss me." Arryn grabbed the back of her head, pulling her in for a French kiss. Barbara complied, leaning in, and soon their tongues were exploring each other's mouths and battling for dominance. 

The brunette was using her hands to pull down Arryn's leggings while said woman was occupied with removing Barbara's jeans. Her left hand continued to push her head and place their lips harder and closer together while the right struggled. 

Once Arryn's pants were pulled down to her ankles, Barbara assisted her girlfriend. 

Soon enough, with the combined help, the damned denim was brought down to her shins. 

They broke the kiss, breathing heavily, and their lust-filled eyes met. 

Arryn's hand fumbled as she searched blindly in the dark for something, extracting her phone. She checked the time. 

"11:51. We don't have much time." Arryn said. 

"So no single pleasuring. Why don't we ride out our climaxes together, having the first orgasm of 2015?" The ex-blonde offered, grinning when Arryn's eyes widened. 

"That sounds amazing." 

Within seconds their lips were back at it, moving in delicate harmony. This kiss was much sweeter and passionate than the last, their tongues dancing together instead of fighting. 

They began to take off their panties, sliding them and the remaining pants down to join the pile of wrinkled clothes beside them. 

Barbara held Arryn's breasts, beginning to grope the soft mounds. The raven haired girl moaned into the kiss. 

In response to Barbara's actions, Arryn ran her fingers down the brunette's stomach. She felt Barbara tremble as she drew swirls in the woman's thighs. 

They departed, Arryn resting her forehead against Barbara's bare shoulder. Her half-lidded eyes, glazed with a burning desire for the goddess holding her, were captivated by Barbara's free breasts. 

She lowered her head and took one erect nipple into her mouth, sucking and licking at the flesh around it. 

Barbara gasped in pleasure and knew she had to return some sort of favor. She knew she couldn't wrap her lips around Arryn's - from the position they were in - but she could use other measures. 

The brunette placed her palm against Arryn's warm sex all the while moaning. 

She stuck her middle finger inside, curious and slow, entering Arryn's love cavern. 

The Texan moaned loudly in Barbara's breast, eyes fluttering as she did so. 

Barbara picked up on the heavenly noise and took it as s sign to continue. Barbara added an index finger and pumped the two digits, picking up pace as Arryn begged for more. 

Barbara's eyes rolled to the back of her head as Arryn bit down, making Barbara yell out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Thank god the others were either too drunk or taking too loud to notice the cry. 

Arryn's hands began to meander, finding their way to Barbara's hips. The Texan's finger circled Barbara's labia, making the brunette buck her hips. 

"A-Arrbear. . .this isn't v-very fair. It feels like you're going t-the extra m-mile to please _me_. We're doing this _together_ , remember?" Barbara reminded. 

"So what do you propose we do, Dunkelman?" Arryn asked with a sultry tone in here voice. "It must be around 11:53 or close to it. How are we-?" 

"69." Barbara answered, lips curved upwards. 

Arryn's widened. 

"It's the best way." Barbara said, the Texan blushing at the suggestion. "Can't get much closer. And it will _certainly_ suffice." 

Arryn tackled Barbara, the two hitting the floor. 

"We're doing this." 

"We are?" Barbara asked hopefully with a blush. 

"We are." 

They awkwardly got into position, Arryn on top with Barbara's below her. 

They shyly have it a try, sticking their tongues out to give a test lick. 

Both yipped simultaneously. 

Barbara was the first to act, plunging her tongue inside of Arryn's lady parts. Arryn followed suit, finding her girlfriend's ministrations ecstasy. The thought of performing the same thrilling actions on her Barbara, earning the same moans and sighs of bliss, was enough to fuel Arryn. 

The Texan suckled on Barbara's bud, making the Canadian twitch. In return, the brunette licked Arryn's walls and tasted the sweet juices, making the woman express herself vocally. Quite loud, too. 

Arryn attempted to follow Barbara's maneuvers and separated Barbara's lips with her tongue. 

The raven haired girl's body practically vibrated as Barbara moaned into her. 

It tastes incredible and the smell - while sweaty - was heavenly to the two, their ears were assaulted with slurping and smacking. 

Barbara's face was soaked with the younger woman's nectar, her own engulfed by Arryn's mouth and coating Arryn's lips and chin. 

Their moans were muffled by each other but there was a sudden disturbance outside. 

"Ten!" 

The countdown had begun. 

"Nine!" 

It sparked something in them and they felt all the more anxious about climaxing. 

They smiled and giggled as their bodies thrashed. 

"Eight!" 

Barbara's legs flew up and down, toes curling. 

Arryn's wobbled, threatening to give out and let the woman collapse onto her lover. 

"Seven!" 

For the first time, as they approached nirvana, they weren't able to call out each other's names. 

"Six!" 

But that didn't matter as they traveled deeper into each other's folds. 

"Five!" 

They rocked, sweating as the dams came close to breaking. 

"Four!" 

Barbara latched onto Arryn's sides, needing to grab onto something to prevent her arms from flailing. 

"Three!" 

The action alarmed Arryn and she puckered her lips, kissing Barbara's vagina. 

"Two!" 

The brunette's head almost flew back but she knew she needed to finish her girlfriend first. 

"One! Happy New Year!" 

And they came, exploding into each other's mouths. 

Arryn sucked up any remaining fluids and slowly pulled out, licking her lips and nose to taste the remaining juices. Nothing compared to its deliciousness. 

Barbara lapped up and cleaned her face, Arryn lifting her body and flopping down beside the Canadian. 

Both were completely worn after the elongated orgasm and Barbara has to muster the strength to crawl over to her lover. 

They heard corks being popped and horns being blown from the office outside. 

Barbara looked down at Arryn's placing her hands in between raven haired girl's head. 

Arryn looked ready to pass out but smiled widely at the sight of her frazzled girlfriend. 

"H-Happy New-New Year." Arryn stuttered, lifting up her weary head. Barbara leaned down and met her in a love filled kiss. 

As they departed, Barbara kissed Arryn's jaw. Arryn giggled. 

"Happy New Year. Let's make an even _better_ year. They're busy getting drunk on alcohol, your love can influence me." Barbara grinned cheekily. 

"Oh my god." Arryn rolled her eyes at the pick-up line. 

"To what's to come." Barbara kissed Arryn. 

"To what's to come." Arryn gazed into the gorgeous sapphire pools before something clicked and her eyebrows furrowed. "Wait a minute, was that a sex joke?" 

Barbara chuckled. 

"Maybe. But-," 

The door to the closer suddenly opened to reveal Gus. 

The two women yelped loudly, Gus screaming when he saw them. 

"Holy fuck, you two! Jesus, get a room. Or at least use a tie!" His grumbled as he closed the door and backed away. They heard him shout an, "Eww!" 

"Wait to ruin the moment, Sorola." Barbara grumbled. 

Arryn pecked her cheek, making Barbara's annoyed attitude turn to a cheery expression. 

"I guess we just have to make a new one."


End file.
